


Bag End Eats

by jynx



Series: Bag End Eats [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, bilbo is a food blogger, bofur is a lounge singer, ceealaina is a dear, fili and kili are master bartenders, thank her, this is all her fault, thorin and dwalin are bouncers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is a master food blogger and he has come to review The Dragon's Den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag End Eats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceealaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/gifts).



> Thanks to Alaina and Lucky's Lounge and my migraine for coming up with this jewel. *snirk*

Looking for a good place to eat late at night near the Seaport? Well look no further than The Dragon's Den. Usually all you have in the area late is The Whiskey Priest or the Atlantic Beer Garden, or if you feel like being crushed by drunk baseball fans, Jerry Remy's. The Dragon's Den is set in a small hole in the wall--literally, you have to wall down a small stone alley to get to the round door--and seems like it would be a quiet place to get a drink.

How very deceiving.

The first impression I had of the place was that they had excellent sound proofing if I couldn't hear the noise outside. It was dimly lit with wonderful stained glass windows and Tiffany hanging lamps except for a spotlight on the two figures in the back corner; a lounge singer and his musician. I was granted a table near them and was fascinated. The singer--Bofur Clayworth--had a fantastic voice and sang a mix of jazz and folk with the odd bawdy song. His brother Bifur Clayworth played the drums excellently complementing Bofur's voice.

My waiter was Dori Hall who told me a little bit about The Dragon's Den and those who worked there. It is a family run operation owned by a rich British gentleman by the name of Dolph Gray, a gentleman who owns a few other small restaurants in the metro area. Dori's brother Nori and Ori are also waiters at the Den and were more than happy to stop by and chat with me. Ori was the one who pointed out more of the family to me. Two brothers, Fili and Kili Haegen, worked the bar. The two tossed bottles back and forth as if they'd been doing this their entire lives, or had possibly worked in a circus before from the sure way they juggled the liquor bottles. Their drinks, I have to warn, and delicious and quite alcoholic. If you are easily effected by alcohol I would recommend that you mention it to one of them so they go easy on you.

Their uncle, a tall and furry gentleman with a gruff expression by the name of Thorin Oakley, runs the doors with another man by the name of Dwalin Oldham, a rather tall man that looks like he would fit in much better at a biker bar than a classy dining room. They card at the door so I would not recommend this place as family friendly. It is, however, a classy place for twentysomethings on up to those well past their prime.

The food, prepared by Bombur Clayworth and his two sous chefs, brothers Oin and Gloin Hill, was astoundingly delicious. Everything I had was cooked and tossed to perfection. And, dear readers, you are very familiar with my picky palate. I do not usually rate a place with full honors but The Dragon's Den deserves the accreditation. The food and the atmosphere lead to a wonderful dining experience and you can be assured, readers, that I will be spending much of my free time at the charming Den. The singer, Bofur, is quite entrancing and I do so love a man who can sing Sinatra properly.

Until next time, dear readers.


End file.
